Aint Nothing but A RowdyRuff Party
by Darknessxxx
Summary: The boys are throwing a party, and the girls are invited
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: something I decided to write up real quick. Not with ****Town's Villains**** because I kinda have a plan for that. I own nothing**

The boys were running late.

It was supposed to be an all day affair, but they had slept in, and it was already well past noon.

They flew as fast as they could to their destination. They landed on the front lawn of a white house that really stood out from the rest of houses on the street, and walked to the front door.

Brick turned to his brothers, his eyebrows down. "You guys ready?"

"Of course!" Boomer answered.

"Yes, yes, let's go already!" Butch said

"Right then" Brick said. He turned to the door, and knocked.

A young man answered them. "Yes?" he said.

"Are the PowerPuff Girls here?" Brick asked, irritated that they weren't the ones to answer the door.

The man looked them over. "Say," he said, "aren't you The RowdyRuff Boys?"

"Yes" the three of them answered flatly.

"That's great!" the man said. "It's so great that the girls have friends which..."

"We're kind of in a hurry here!" Boomer cut him off.

"Oh, right" the man then turned inside the house and called, "girls! You have friends here to see you!"

"Coming!" the boys heard them call from inside. And a few seconds later, the boys were met by the girls, who were no happy to see them.

"What do you guys want?" Buttercup demanded

"We are here..." Brick calmly began

"We're here to party!" Butch shouted from over Brick's shoulder.

"Thank you, Butch" Brick muttered.

"Ooh, ooh" Bubbles perked up. "I love parties"

"Bubbles, allow me to translate that for you." Blossom said, "They really want to destroy stuff."

"Half right Blossom." Brick said. "We want to destroy stuff, _and_ we want you three to help us"

"What!" Blossom said.

"Why should we want to help you do anything?" Buttercup said.

"Come on" Butch said. "Today's special"

"Special how?" Bubbles asked

"You mean you don't remember" Boomer said, in a tone of mock shock. "You words shoot right through my heart." He and Butch then turned around in exasperated circles, and played dead.

"Will you guys cut that out" Brick snapped at them. "This is serious."

"If it's so serious, then just tell us what's so important about today." Blossom said

"It's our birthday!" the boys said, in unison.

"_Great" _Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. "We're still not helping you guys destroy the city"

"Not even if we ask really nicely?" Boomer said, pulling off, a pitiful attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"NO!" the girls shouted.

Butch and Boomer began to protest, but Brick stopped them. "Okay," he said, rising up into the air "then I guess we'll just have to play without you. Come on guys."

In streaks of red, green, and blue, they dashed toward the city, just knowing that they were being followed.

"I can't believe this" Buttercup said, while racing through the air, after the boys, "can't they spend their birthday _not_ doing what they do every day of the year? Boys are so stupid"

"They've actually been fairly quiet over the last few weeks," Blossom said. "They were probably saving up a lot of carnage for today. I just hope the citizens have enough time to evacuate. No doubt the boys will be especially violent today"

"It was nice of the boys to invite us to help them." Bubbles stated, innocently. That merely earned stares from her sisters.

"Look alive girls," Blossom said suddenly. "The boys are dead ahead!"

They stopped mid-air a few feet away from the boys, who had stopped, and waited for them.

"Girls!" Brick greeted them, "you decided to join us!"

"We came here to stop you!" Blossom said.

"No, "Brick said. "I think you want to play some games with us."

"Yeah!" Buttercup shouted defiantly, "why don't we play 'destroy the people who annoy you!'"

Butch's eyes lit up, an expression of glee on his face. Inversely, Blossom's eyes lit up, accompanied by a look of horror at what her sister had, without thinking it through, suggested.

"Great idea!" Butch proclaimed. "I'll go first." He turned around, and from his hands, fired a green energy blast at the base of a nearby building.

The girls watched the building light up, and collapse, the boys laughing maniacally.

Blossom pulled herself together, "Get 'em!" she ordered her sisters.

"Scatter!" Brick told his brothers. And once again the boys were off, the girls each following one.

Boomer was flying through the city, simply allowing energy balls to fall out of his hands and onto the empty streets below.

"Stop that!" Bubbles shouted, from behind him.

"Why don't you make me," Boomer called back.

Bubbles took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs. The resulting sound-wave that emanated from her mouth broke glass, and disrupted Boomer's senses.

Boomer flipped, over and turned around to face her. He shook off his dizziness, and admired the, now windowless, building adorning the street.

"Not bad," he said as Bubbles closed the distance between them.

Butch hadn't gotten very far before Buttercup caught up to him. He was fine with that, after all, it wouldn't be very fun if he simply attacked the citizens. They didn't have superpowers and thus, against his powers, they could only run around helplessly.

Buttercup sent out a salvo of energy beams at him. He simply clapped his hands together, and formed a barrier around himself.

Her energy beams exploded on contact with his shield, Butch smirking at her from inside.

Angry, Buttercup rushed, headfirst towards him. Butch's energy field had no affect on physical attacks. Buttercup easily broke through, and punched Butch into the side of a building.

Looking up, Butch saw Buttercup racing toward him. Smirking, he elbowed the building he was pressed against. The building gave against his force, the upper half falling on top of him. He caught the falling structure and threw it at her.

Against Butch's expectations Buttercup flew through the building half, and punched him in the face again, a smile permanently plastered against his face.

Like Boomer, Brick was flying through the city, while being chased after by Blossom. She was on the offensive, firing red lasers from her eyes in an attempt to bring her target down.

Brick easily avoided the lasers, frowning at the mere black marks they left on the buildings they hit.

He quickly turned to her, fired off a few energy balls of his own, and continued flying.

Blossom saw them coming and changed course so she could pass under them. As they flew over her head, and she believed them no longer a threat to her, they spontaneously blew up.

She screamed, as the resulting blast forced her to the ground.

"That was new" Blossom said to herself, regaining her composure.

"Air burst blasts!" Brick smirked, landing a few yards away from her. "I came up with it myself, took me awhile to get it just right though."

"I see the, the dog learned a few tricks," Blossom said.

"Just for you babe. If you ask nice enough, I'll teach you some good ones." Brick said back.

"I'd rather see you, on ice!" she took a deep breath, and blew her unique ice breath at him.

Ready for it, Brick formed a proper fireball in his hands and threw it at the blue wind.

After hours of fighting, the boys had regrouped amongst the ruins of their battleground

"So, you guys having fun?" Brick asked his brothers.

Butch's wide smile answered for him. Boomer, meanwhile, was a little less enthusiastic.

"I'd be having more fun," he said. "If Bubbles would loosen up a bit."

Brick nodded his head in agreement. "It's the same with Bloss'. I don't think they're enjoying this as much as we are."

"Not my Butters," Butch said. "She's not afraid to have a blast, shoot some blasts, and kick some ass."

"Still," Brick said. "The girls need to really cut loose. This is supposed to be fun for all of us. This is a special occasion, this is..."

"Quick, use 'The Mega Blast'" Blossom's order echoed through the broken buildings, and the boys saw a bright light heading toward them.

They immediately took to the skies, evading the devastating attack.

A bright light erupted from where the blast had hit, buildings evaporating from the force.

The girls had officially stopped holding back, and were ready to go all out.

"Now this," Boomer said a smile as wide as Butch's on his face. "This is a party!"

Blossom threw the large concrete slab that was on top of her aside. The fight with the boys had become so chaotic, she didn't know exactly who it was who pinned her underneath it; she suspected that Bubbles might have, accidentally, thrown it at her.

She caught her reflection in the reflective glass of, what was once, an office building.

Her bow was bent at odd angles, her hair was a mess, dirt and bruises covered her face, her dress was torn in various locations, and she was missing her left shoe.

She heard laughter coming from a nearby crater. She turned to see Boomer, dusting himself off, looking in as bad shape as she was.

Boomer saw Blossom, and grinned at her. Blossom took a few steps away from him, and tripped over the debris littering the streets. Boomer staggered toward her. He got a few feet, before his energy gave up on him, and he fell, face first onto the street, still laughing.

Bubbles emerged from the most intact building and took in the sight. Seeing her sister, she rushed, as best as she could to her side.

"Blossom!" she said helping her up "are you okay?"

Blossom merely grunted her answer, as she allowed herself to be lifted to her feet. "Where's Buttercup?" she asked

"Over here" Buttercups voice came beneath a pile of rubble, and seconds later she emerged with a bright red object in her hands.

Blossom examined the item in her sister's hands, as she joined them. "Buttercup, why do have Brick's hat?" she asked.

"I thought it'd really annoy him," Buttercup answered. She then put the hat on, and crossed her arms. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Hmm" Bubbles pondered. "I think," she grabbed the hat off of Buttercup. "It would look better," she folded Blossom's bent bow down. "On Blossom," smiling she placed the hat on Blossom's head.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, holding her side. "I think it does."

"Shut it losers," Blossom said in her best Brick voice. "I don't care what you think"

The three shared a laugh, which soon gave way to choked coughing.

Blossom looked her sisters over. One of Bubbles's pigtails had come loose, causing half her hair to fall down her back. Like Blossom, she was covered in dirt and bruise. Buttercup seemed worse of then either of them. In addition to the bruises and torn clothing, she was sporting a black eye, and a limp left arm.

"Buttercup," Blossom said. "Your arm!"

Bubbles's eyes widened as she noticed her sister's limp limb. "Is it..."

"No," Buttercup immediately answered. "No, it's not broken. Just numb." Using her good arm, she lifted the other, and let it drop. "Kinda feels like I slept on it all night."

They heard glass breaking from above them. Their eyes turned to the building that Bubbles had recently came out of. Butch crawled into view, from the fourth floor, broken glass cracking under his hands and feet.

Butch climbed to his feet. Seeing the girls a smile spread across his face. The girls assumed defensive stances as he levitated himself towards them.

Unfortunately for Butch, the hours of fighting had taken its toll on him, and he crashed to the earth, a few feet away from where Boomer was still laying face first.

The girls sank to their knees, relieved.

Exhausted, Buttercup fell onto her back. "Blossom," she said

"Yeah?" Blossom said

"I'm done," Buttercup admitted

After hearing her sister's news Bubbles allowed herself to fall on her gut. "So am I" she too admitted.

Blossom shifted herself into a sitting position. "I have enough fight left in me to, maybe take out The Gangrene Gang," she said. "But that's about it"

"Let's just hope that their felling the same way," Buttercup said. "Cause, if we have to fight again, I can't do it"

"It's all I can do to keep my eyes open" Bubbles agreed.

Blossom turned her gaze to Butch and Boomer. The crackles of laughter from their direction were the only indication that they were still conscious.

"I don't think we need to worry about Butch and Boomer," Blossom assured her sisters.

"That leaves Brick" Buttercup muttered.

"Someone mention me?" a voice said.

Blossom, being the only one with the strength to, rose to her feet. In the air above her, illuminated by the setting sun, was Brick.

Like the others, Brick was scarred from the battle. Without his hat to contain it, his hair fell in all directions, he constantly needed to brush it away from the front of his face. His red blazer had a large hole in the front, showing of his chest, accented by singed fabric- Blossom inwardly admiring her handiwork.

He landed next to Boomer. "You still alive?" he asked, kicking him onto his back.

From her position, Blossom was able to make out an ear to ear smile on Boomer's face. "Man, that was fun" he proclaimed, still on his back.

"Fantastic!" Butch said from where he was laying.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Brick said. "Cause the day's over."

Butch and Boomer booed in disappointment, but remained on the ground.

"Brick!" Butch called to his brother.

"What do you want?" Brick called back

"I can't move!" Butch said

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Brick said.

"Carry us!" Boomer said.

Brick thought about this for a second. "Fine!" he said. "But let me just do one thing real quick."

Brick turned his attention on Blossom. She brought her arms to her face in defense. He rushed toward her, and brought his hand to her face. She tensed, ready for impact. Instead of feeling his fists pound against her, she felt the hat, which Bubbles had placed on her earlier, being lifted.

"That was fun," he told her, using his free hand to ruffle her long hair. He made to put his hat on, but thought against it. Instead, he placed it back on Blossom's head. "Real fun" he said.

Brick returned to his brothers, threw them over his shoulders and flew off.

Relived, Blossom fell to her back. "Girls," she said.

"Mmh?" Bubbles and Buttercup grunted

"I'm going to need help finding my shoe."


	2. Part 2

"They're inside" Blossom whispered to her sisters

"Sherlock, do tell, cause I am quit curious," Buttercup whispered back in an English accent. "Just how were you able to deduce that, X-ray vision?" then in her normal voice and volume said "or did their loud snoring give them away?"

"Quiet Watson," Blossom barked. "At the very least keep your voice down"

"Blossom," Bubbles said. "If that snoring isn't waking them up, then I'll be surprised if we even can."

Blossom pulled the brim of the red baseball hat on her head down. "Alright," she said. "Shall we go over the game plan one more time?"

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Blossom said. "Bubbles your assessment on Boomer."

"Right" Bubbles said then recited what she knew about him

"Boomer- he appears to be the most carefree one of the group, but he has really destructive habits. He is hard to read. He could either catch a butterfly delicately, or shoot it out of the air. In combat, he utilizes special energy weapons, which puts his CQC game over the top. He is a vicious fighter, and should _not_ be taken lightly"

"Right" Blossom said. "And what should you do against him?"

"When fighting against him, it is crucial that you maintain a steady distance away from him. Get to close and he will overwhelm you with his energy weapons. Instead, use energy beams from a distance, and be ready for when he closes the gap."

"Okay" Blossom said. "Buttercup?"

"Butch" Buttercup said. "He is the 'Mighty glacier' of the group. He can take a hit and throw some heavy attacks. Thanks to his shield, any energy based attacks will have little, if any effect on him personally. Butch finds great pleasure in fighting; he has been known to mock his opponents just so they would try harder. He also fights real dirty, and will use every trick in the book to torment his opponent."

"Sounds tough" Blossom said. "Strategy?"

"Though he will deny it, physical attacks _will_ hurt him. Thus, if you find yourself head to head with him, you should use 'hit and run' tactics. Get behind his defenses, and lay it to him, then get ready to run. Also, be wary of his movements, he might just lead you into a building, just so he can drop it on top of you."

"Then that leaves Brick" Blossom said, then recited her analysis.

"Brick- he is the leader of 'The RowdyRuff Boys' and with good reason. He has a vast arsenal of attacks that he uses for both offense and defense. Such attacks include; 'Air Burst Blasts', which explode mid-air so dodging becomes difficult; 'High Energy Eye Beams' super charged eye beams, that cuts through matter, instead of simply burning them; and, what I call 'Numb Lightning', a lightning based attack, that, instead of causing pain, will over stimulate its target, and numbs the area."

"And how do you fight against such a person?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, assuming he added more moves to his arsenal, it would be really hard to plan against someone who has an answer for anything. Therefore, the best strategy is to wing it. If you keep your moves unpredictable, he just might have trouble subduing you. Also, if you go head to head with him, pay close attention, to what he does and how he does it. I myself learned a few moves by watching him.

"Okay then," Buttercup said. "I think we're ready"

"On three then?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Blossom said. "One"

"Two"

The boys were lying asleep in their hideout. Like before, they had wanted to get up early, but, without anything to awaken them; they were likely to sleep in again.

Suddenly, the door to their hideout burst open, and in burst the 'The PowerPuff Girls'

"Surprise!" they screamed, as the boys tumbled off the mound, consisting of whatever soft objects they could find, which they were sleeping on.

"What the hell!" Butch called, as the girls showered them with confetti.

"Come on Butch get up," Buttercup told him. "After all today is a special occasion."

"What's going on?" Boomer asked, while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You mean you don't know?" Bubbles asked, in a fake mocking tone. "Why today is..."

"The anniversary of when Him resurrected us," Brick finished. He proceeded to rummage through the pile for a shirt to wear.

Butch's eyes lit up at the realization. "And you came to wish us a happy re-birthday!" he said. "I'm touched"

"Don't be too happy," Bubbles told him. "We're also here for ourselves."

"Ooh," Boomer said, pulling out a shirt of his own and threw it on. "And what do you think you'll do by coming here?"

"That's easy," Blossom said. "We're here to start the party."

Brick perked up. "Since when have you three been so fun?"

"Let me explain," Blossom said. "Since our last little skirmish, we learned two things we enjoy doing."

"Just what are those things?" Butch asked

"Well it turns out, we like to kick ass." Buttercup said to him.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"And what's the other thing?" Boomer asked.

"We also enjoy..." Blossom began.

"Chewing bubblegum!" Bubbles finished for her.

"I see!" Brick said grabbing a red strap and tying his hair into a ponytail, so it wouldn't get into his face. "Then the reason you three are here, is because..."

"We ran out of bubblegum" the girls said in unison.

The boys burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're ready to have some real fun," Brick said to them. "'cause this particular occasion only happens twice a year."

"Why Brick we are appalled," Blossom said, in her mock tone. "This doesn't only happen twice a year."

"What do you mean 'this doesn't happen twice a year'?" Butch asked

"Well the thing is" Bubbles said

"If you count _our _birthday" Buttercup said

"There's actually three" Blossom finished.


	3. Part 3

**Authors notes: truth be told, I wasn't going to write a third chapter. But since this story became more popular than all my other ones combined, ****over night****, I figured I could write one more chapter. Just one!**

The streets of Townsville were totally empty.

Once the PowerPuff Girls told them to expect an attack from the RowdyRuff Boys, people did the only logical thing, and left the city for cover, praying that their homes would be intact upon their return.

The only sounds that could be heard were the screams from the six clashing forces.

* * *

"Is that the best you got woman?" Brick said.

Buttercup glared at him. The way she figured it, since she didn't plan out her attacks anyway, she would be perfect against him.

Unfortunately for her, he found it rather easy to evade her head first assaults so far, and counter.

"Come on!" Buttercup yelled at her opponent. "Fight like a man!"

"Are you saying that I don't?" Brick asked her. "Okay then, here I come!" He rushed toward her.

Ready for him, Buttercup ducked under his strike. Her eyes focused on his chin, and she brought her fist up in an uppercut. Brick casually leaned back, Buttercup's fist rising in front of his face.

Smiling, Brick turned around, and threw a back kick at her. Buttercup back stepped the attack, his foot stopping just in front of her.

'_Now's my chance_' Buttercup thought to herself. She focused her energy into her fists, then she felt a heavy force press into her stomach, and send her flying backwards.

"What the hell just happened?" Buttercup said, picking herself up. She saw smoke coming out of Brick's, still outstretched, leg. "Did you just shoot me?" she called to him, "with your foot?"

Brick merely smiled at her.

'_Blossom was right about him'_ Buttercup thought. _'I did learn something'_

* * *

Butch frowned as Bubbles rushed toward him. He could safely assume that she was knew to fight him up close, cause she kept coming up to him hitting him a few times, then retreating.

Butch wasn't upset over her tactics, he knew it was a fight and anything goes. It was her punches that bothered him. He felt that Bubbles, for lack of a better phrase, punched like a girl.

True Bubbles had super strength, which meant he could feel her attacks. But Bubbles just couldn't match up to her sister, Buttercup.

Butch smiled at the thought of her. He knew that she knew just how to throw a punch. She had real knockout power and wasn't afraid to use it.

Butch sighed, as Bubbles closed the distance and started punching him in the chest. Before she could get away, he grabbed her by one of her pigtails, '_Buttercup doesn't wear pigtails_' he thought. And threw Bubbles into the distance.

Butch sighed again, and thought about Buttercup. She was probably only a few miles away going head to head with one of his brothers.

"I miss Buttercup" he muttered, as Bubbles raced back toward him.

* * *

Blossom built up energy in her hands, took careful aim, and fired. The blast traveled to its target, where it was smacked back at her by a bat, composed entirely out of energy.

Blossom grunted in frustration. "You're not making this easy are you?" she said

Boomer smiled at her, his bat disappearing into thin air. "I might ease up on you," he told her. "If you give me a kiss."

"What?" Blossom asked, flabbergasted.

"Kiss me!" Boomer said as he sped toward her

"No!" Blossom said as she ducked his attacks. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Not really" he answered while Blossom created some distance between them. "I think you are kind of cute though."

Blossom smiled back at him. "I'm flattered" she said. "But I don't feel the same about you though."

Boomer hung his head in disappointment.

"Cheer up" Blossom, almost feeling sorry for him said. "Why don't you try asking Bubbles, she thinks you're cute?"

"Bubbles?" Boomer perked up. "The really cute one with the pigtails?"

Blossom nodded her head.

"Sweet!" Boomer yelled, as rushed back to her.

* * *

Brick charged up his eye lasers and fired. The beam hit the bus that Buttercup had thrown at him, and, like a hot knife through butter, cut clean through it.

The two pieces of the bus flew around its intended target. One piece crashing into a high rise apartment building, the other the back of Butch's head.

"Hey!" he called, angrily looking around for the one responsible. Upon seeing Buttercup his expression transformed into one of glee.

"Buttercup!" he called rushing over to her and giving her a large bear hug. "Ah, I missed you."

"Ack," Buttercup screamed. "Get off of me!"

She struggled against Butch's grip, to no avail.

"Okay," Brick said, pulling his brother off of her. "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

"Buttercup" Butch said, ignoring Brick."I'm never going to let you fight anyone else again!"

"What!" Buttercup screamed at him."Look here bub; I don't need **you** interfering in **my** life. I can handle myself in a fight, and..."

"I know you can!" Butch cut her off. "You're a great fighter, a beautiful fighter! And I want to keep you all to myself!"

Buttercup felt her jaw drop and her face redden, as Bubbles joined them.

She looked from Butch's ecstatic face, to Buttercups red face, to Bricks palmed face. "What is going on here?" she asked to no-one in particular.

"My brother has been flirting with your sister" Brick told her.

"Oh" Bubbles said. "Well he's embarrassing her."

"Guys, guys!" Boomer interrupted, running up to them. "Is the best re-birthday _ever_ or what?"

"It's been okay, I guess" Brick answered. "Unless something really great happens, I wouldn't say it's the best ever though."

"Yeah well get this" Boomer said. "Turns out, the cute PowerPuff Girl thinks _I'm _cute. Isn't that great?"

"What!" Butch shouted. "Baby," he said to Buttercup, "how could you think _Boomer_ is cute?"

Still stunned, Buttercup shook her head back to her senses. "Why would I say that that idiot is cute?" she screamed. Then as an afterthought added "And I'm not your baby!"

"Not you her," Boomer said pointing to Bubbles. "I said cutie didn't I?"

"I can be cute!" Buttercup said to him

Boomer looked her over "No, I don't think you can" he said calmly.

"She can't what?" Blossom asked, as she joined.

"I can be cute" Buttercup repeated. "Can't I Blossom?"

"Well I..." Blossom stammered.

"Of course you're cute!" Butch declared. "Unlike your sisters!"

"Hey!" both Blossom and Bubbles shouted.

"How can you say that _we're _not, at least, smoking hot?" Blossom demanded.

"Duh, 'cause you're not" Butch answered.

"What if I do this?" Bubbles said. She proceeded to bring her right knee up to her face, put one of her pigtails through her mouth, her bottom lip wavering, and pouted.

Boomer arced back, as if the look she was giving had physically punched him in the face. "Too cute" he managed to say. "I think I got a nosebleed."

"Okay, you're cute" Butch admitted. "But you..." he turned to Blossom, who had struck a pose of her own. She was standing with her side to him, one hand pulling the brim of the hat she was wearing down, hiding her expression in shade. Butch could just tell that she was winking at him.

"You're definitely _not _cute" he finished.

"What!" Blossom yelled

"Ha!" Buttercup laughed

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there Butch" Brick said. "I mean look at her: that hat, those radiating pink eyes, that long luxurious hair, _that hat!_ She is definitely the hot one here"

"Yeah Blossom" Bubbles reassured her sister. "You don't need to listen to that pig!"

"Who are you calling a pig?" Butch demanded.

"I call 'em as I see 'em" Bubbles said.

"You better apologize" Brick said to her "Or he'll kick your sorry little butt, you pipsqueak."

Bubbles turned to him. "What did you just say?" she snapped.

"I said apologize, or get your sorry little butt kicked, you pipsqueak" Brick said.

"Take that back" Bubbles shouted.

"Make me" Brick shouted back. "And if anyone else has anything to say, then say it." He paused "And say it with your fists"

* * *

All six of them were lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Okay then" Blossom muttered. "Are we all in agreement then?"

Everyone grunted, too much in pain to form proper sentences.

"Say it" Blossom said.

"Okay okay" Bubbles said, sitting up. "Butch, you're not a total pig."

"Thank you Bubbles" Butch responded has she fell back onto her back. "Blossom, you are indeed smoking hot."

"Ahem" Brick said from where he was laying.

"Especially in that hat" Butch finished.

"Thanks, I think I am as well" Blossom said. "And Boomer, I guess you have some redeeming aspects."

"I know I do" Boomer replied. "And Buttercup, you can be cute, just promise not to hit me so hard."

"Yeah!" Butch called "save the punches for me."

"No dice" Buttercup laughed. Then, realizing it was her turn asked "Do I really have to say this?"

"Yes" Brick answered her. "Don't make me get up, 'cause I just might."

"Alright alright" she resigned. "Brick, the way you fight is the epitome of manliness."

"Damn straight" Brick said. "Finally Bubbles," he took a deep breath. "You have a nice butt."

"Uh, thanks, I guess" Bubbles said awkwardly. "But I'm not a pipsqueak"

"I said you have a nice butt, take it or leave it." Brick said.

"But I..." Bubbles protested.

"Bubbles accept the fact that you have a great butt" Blossom said, forcing herself to her feet. "We need to be getting home."

"Okay" Bubbles rose to her feet and turned to Brick. "Thank you Brick, for the complimentary observation" she said.

"No problem" he assured her, also rising to his feet. To his brothers he said, "come on guys, we should be getting back as well. And before you say anything, I am **not** going to carry you."

Butch and Boomer grunted in protest but rose to their feet.

"Okay then" Brick said turning to Blossom. "I guess we'll see you on your birthday then."

"Tell you what" Blossom said back to him. "If you can promise that the city won't get destroyed" she paused, and a smile appeared on her face "then you can come see us whenever you want"

THE END

**Author's Notes: There you have it, I didn't plan on a third part, but I did it. I have other stories, that I want to work on, look out for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aint Nothing but a RowdyRuff Party

Darknessxxx

** Author's notes: It has come to my attention that if I didn't write another chapter for, one of my fans would ****DIE****. My original thought was indifference, seeing as this story already has a sequel, but then I learned that this fan was a PANDA! Since being responsible for the death of a panda is 'unethical' I decided to write this.**

Brick examined their new potential bedroom. There were three beds, one for each him and his brothers, at the foot of each bed were dressers that presumably full of new clothes, sunlight come through the windows and bathed the room in light. It was a huge improvement from where they usually sleep.

He turned to the girls. Blossom was giving him a look that practically dared him to turn down their offer.

"Well" she said. "What do you think?"

Inside Brick loved the offer, anyone in his position would, but he didn't want to look to eager. "It's okay, I guess" he said, Blossom snorted. "What do you guys think?" he asked Butch and Boomer.

Boomer climbed onto the nearest bed. "Oh man" he said. "This-this is comfortable!"

"And what a great view" Butch said, though he was facing the window his eyes were focused on Buttercup.

Brick sighed. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Catch!?" Bubbles gasped, unconvincing. "Why I never!"

"We just want to help you three become better people!" Blossom, fake, cried.

"And you may have to act like a punching bag, if we ever need one" Buttercup added in her normal tone.

Brick sighed and covered his face with his hand, mostly to cover his laugh.

"Alright" he said once he regained his composure. "I think it's safe to say 'we accept your offer."

Bubbles squealed with joy, and then gave each of the RRB's a hug. "Mi casa y tu casa!"* She said.

"Allow me officially declare you as, our new roommates!" Blossom stated.

"Yeah, we're like one big happy family" Buttercup muttered. A green light suddenly surrounded her hands, "Let's celebrate!"

To be continued in: 'Life with the RowdyRuff Boys'

(Already in progress)


End file.
